I Conquered
by Words sent from the Moon
Summary: Before a battle, the all powerful ancient empire of Rome looks back...


So I was in my world history class and my teacher put up a map of Europe in the time of Ancient Rome. I LOVE ancient history and it made me so happy because I kept squealing "Germania~ Rome~" but that's when I saw the other countries and I had an idea.

So this story kind of is a total OOC of Rome. He isn't the usual, cheery Grandpa Roma. But I wrote this as sort of what he would question because the history of Rome was so...gruesome in reality.

* * *

A young Rome stood in the center of his empty coliseum, eyes closed as the wind blew his cape and wild hair. When he wasn't being drug around by his superiors and conquering lands, he liked to pause and take a moment to breath. Sometimes he even drew and sang for pretty Roman girls. But today was a hard day for the empire and he needed to relax.

He opened his eyes to look at the permanently rust stained sand at his feet. No matter how many times they flooded the arena with water, how many times they refilled it with sand fresh from foreign lands it was always a dirty red from blood. Blood of slaves turned gladiators, just for his people's amusements.

Did they even think about it? The things he had to do just to get slaves for them, land for them. Or did they not even care as they sat down and watched, placing bets on human lives and eating their snacks?

Rome looked up at the setting sun and began to walk out of the coliseum. No good came from spending his days dwelling on the past. His job was just to go, to see, and to conquer.

He strolled through the crowded city streets as children ran to around, young students hurried home from school, and slaves bought supplies for the nights dinner and mornings breakfast. That's when a golden brown hand caught his eye.

_Skin the color gold, hair that was straight and shone like ebony, her eyes were like amber stones. She was beautiful and strange, just like the pyramids that clustered around the other side of the river. They'd spend their nights together as she told him the stories of her empire and people. Every now and then a young boy, the spitting image of her, would run in but would quickly leave with a strange black puppy in tow. He had loved her, he truly had but…it was his job. He went to her, he watched and learned everything he could about her, and then he conquered her. In the end, she was just another stretch of land for him._

Rome turned away and kept walking. The mysterious Aegyptus was now dead. Her people, from the youngest baby to the eldest king were now his people's slaves. Rome never did know what happened to the boy but it did it really matter to him now?

He looked up at the beautifully constructed forum. He could tell by the crowding near the door that there was a big trial going on inside. Perhaps it was another case of a slave committing a murder of their master. Rome chuckled a little as he thought back to a certain slave named Spartacus. It seemed that no matter where he went in this world, there were always people who were sticking their head into everyone else's business. But…that wasn't exactly true was it? There was that one woman…

_She was beautiful and calm, wise and inquisitive. It seemed like everything she did was carefully thought out, she even loved philosophy. She taught him about democracy when he was younger, before Julius of course. But it seemed like whenever he tried to make a pass at the beauty she rose up and fought like a she-demon. How could he pass up the dark-haired, pale skinned woman? So she became one of his very first conquers._

Macedonia was her name and she, like Aegyptus, had a son. Although, Rome had seen the young child dozing about on the streets near the Columna Lactaria with other abandoned children. He had seen the boy for years though; perhaps there was more to him but either way it didn't matter to him. The land and people of Macedonia was his, as would be all of the world one day.

As Rome entered his home he sighed as he spotted a piece of parchment on his wall. It said simply in Latin "Take the Gauls". Well that was it, wasn't it? Nothing more to say…

_Rome threw grabbed hold of the arm of his opponent and hurled them to the ground. The crude helmet flew off and the two stared at each other. Around them their people engaged in a bloody and violent battle. But wasn't that how it was supposed to go? The gauls were savages, almost as bad as the Germanics. But this woman in front of him…It made him question how much longer he had to put up with it._

"_Kill me!" she spat. Her hair was blonde and curled around her cheeks, framing her violet eyes that burned with pure hatred, "That is what you do to all nations! Who's next? Britannia, Hispania?"_

_The nation just stared at her through the slits in his helmet where his brown eyes burned with tears. She was right…He didn't know when to stop._

"_I…I…came, I saw, and…I conquered you, Gallia." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear before he swung his sword, cutting off the handsome woman's head._

_

* * *

_So that was my little day dream...It's pretty short but I like it.

Somethings that I know I may get caught on. Gaul/Gallia is the ancient name for the western part of Europe which is now France, Belgium, parts of Netherlands and Germany as well. I believe Switzerland as well? I like the idea of a lot of the ancient areas being girls, maybe I'm biased but I named her Gallia because I thought it was a lot more feminine than Gaul. I also modeled her roughly off of Joan De Arc.

Macedonia is the ancient area of Greece, Modern day Macedonia, Bulgaria, and a few other countries. Again, I found it more feminine than Halle (I think I got that wrong though) plus I just like it more.

So I had to drabble this out before I got back to Miracolousa Piuma, which I AM working on...Just really busy...So again, no flames please! Thanks for reading


End file.
